Streaming of content generally refers to multimedia content that is constantly transmitted from a server device and received by a client device. The content is usually presented to an end-user while it is being delivered by the streaming server. The name refers to the delivery method of the medium rather than to the medium itself.
Current streaming services generally require specialized servers to distribute “live” content to set-top boxes of end users. Special software running with a set-top box (e.g., Apple TV™ box) is configured to play the media content (e.g., movie, a television or TV program) that is streamed from a content provider server (e.g., Netflix® or Hulu®). Similar to a mobile application, such special software may be an application that is developed by a software developer associated with the content provider and distributed by another server associated with a device provider of the set-top box (e.g., iTunes™ from Apple Inc.®).
Before the software of a content provider can be distributed, the software must be inspected and approved by the device provider. Once the software has been approved, it is not convenient to change or customize the software's functionalities, which is inconvenient in some circumstances.